1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to fatigue testing machines, and more particularly to apparatus for conducting a beam flexure test on a rectangularly cross-section test beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fatigue testing machines have heretofore been known in the art. In this connection, there are presently available a wide variety of fatigue testing machines. Typically, the commercially available fatigue testing machines utilize a servo-hydraulic type apparatus for flexural movement. In general, the available testing machines are excellent for conducting tests and gathering millions of cycles of data in a relatively short period of time. However, there are some drawbacks to the currently available devices. Most importantly, the machines are expensive to purchase and service. In addition, the various available accessories can be heavy and awkward. Still further, a great majority of the devices require operator training.
There are other less sophisticated testing machines available for special purpose testing. Such machines may include a rotating counterweight or electro-mechanical apparatus for reciprocal movement. While these machines are usually easier to operate, they are also expensive to purchase and service.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention are: the provision of a fatigue testing apparatus which is simple to operate and inexpensive to fabricate; the provision of fatigue testing apparatus which uses the rotary movement of a conventional lathe device for cyclical flexure of a rectangularly cross-section test beam; the provision of a bearing apparatus which is mountable in the jaws of a rotatable chuck; the provision of a support structure for supporting a rectangularly cross-section test beam in planar relation with a bearing of the bearing apparatus; the provision of a support structure for capturing and supporting the test beam for conducting a three-point flexure test; and the provision of a flexible deflection guide for imparting a deflective force to a central point on the beam.